The Average Princess
by Carly Cisco
Summary: Princess Brittany finds marriage to be a little - impractical. AU and OOC for San and Britt, I guess.


In a rather small castle, no bigger than a large mansion, lived a king named King Frederic the Fair and his wife, Queen Catherine the Casual. They weren't very rich monarchs, just mediocre. They had enough horses, enough knights, enough servants and one princess. The kingdom was spelled with much austere average and nothing extraordinary and special seemed to exist in King Frederic's abode.

The princess was named Brittany, and the princess wasn't that particularly beautiful. She had blonde hair that falls as dark tresses across her shoulders, which is just like any other princesses around the country. She had cat-like blue eyes that she had inherited from her father and she had long, slender legs which she had inherited from her mother. King Frederic was seldom bothered by suitors and princes asking for the princess' hand in marriage.

This had bothered King Frederic too much. He wanted the princess to be married to a prince who would do everything a prince was ought to do to gain Princess Brittany's hand – the way it's usually done.

Queen Catherine, on the other hand did not bother about it too much. She'll just lean on her chair and run her lithe fingers along King Frederic's burly arm and say in the calmest tone ever. "Frederic, the right prince will come along in time. If he doesn't, then...I'm sure Brittany will do alright."

Princess Brittany didn't seem to mind the shortage of suitors either. When a prince did come along and ask her to marry him, the princess would instead show him around, and he will leave after a short visit. Princess Brittany was as happy as a lark in the gardens, where she tended her trillium, roses, sunflowers, marigolds and countless other flowering plants with the help of Old William, the gardener. The gardener taught her many things, on planting the flowers, until harvesting the fruits that were sprawling across their lands.

On the rainy afternoons, Princess Brittany spends her time mostly sewing tapestries with the help of Sue, the chambermaid. She also does watercolor paintings and numerous other crafts along with old Figgins the painter and grime-washer. Sometimes, the princess bakes cakes, along with Emma, the pastry maker and she serves her cakes during dinner. Somehow, the idea of getting married doesn't really bother the princess too much.

Things are different in the neighboring kingdoms. King Gerald the Gallant, who was known far and wide for his jousting skills was holding a year long quest in order to win his daughter's heart. Everyone in the country joined, and even knights from kingdoms overseas, just to win. Whoever succeeds in the quest will win the hand of Princess Quinn, who was known for her beauty far and wide.

The quest consisted of slaying three sea serpents, swimming the cold, icy North Sea in full armor and finally, retrieving a golden crown on the top of the tall thorn tree that is located on the summit of a tall stone cliff. Most of the princes succeeded in the first two quests, but no one ever succeeded in climbing a thorn tree to retrieve a jeweled crown that sits on its highest branch, for the third quest was to retrieve the crown and take it to King Gerald without having a scratch in obtaining it.

"This is not a quest! This is torture!" the princes would exclaim as they leave the great hall of King Gerald's castle, all bloody and not looking back, not even a glance.

One day, there was a knock on King Frederic's castle, and when the steward sent him to the Great Hall where the king and the queen were sitting, the prince curtsied, his blonde hair hanging across his face.

"Good day, sir. My name is Samuel the Sixth, and I come from the land of Guppymouth," he introduced himself as he had a difficulty bowing at King Frederic's feet.

"Arise, young man. And what brought you here?"

"Do you ever have a princess here?" he asked.

"Why, yes. We have one as a matter of fact, we have one. I shall send for her," King Frederic smiled happily. "Dear queen, call our daughter."

The queen moved to the window overlooking the garden and called Brittany. "Brittany, come up here for a moment. We need to talk to you."

"Can I ask her hand for marriage?" the prince asked the king as the queen started to make her way back to her throne.

"Why, but you have to ask her yourself," the king smiled and he starred at his young daughter who just made her way across the great hall. Samuel the Sixth's large, guppy-shaped lip hung in shock as he looked at the blonde girl, who hopped-skipped across the hall, her smudge-covered skirt danced along with her. There was a speck of dirt on her left cheek.

"Dear me, whatever had happened to you, my lord?" Princess Brittany gasped as she took in the young man's bloody clothes. They started to leave the hall and walk into the open space on top of the roof of the castle's forebuilding, where there were vines of flowers and trellises around.

"I fell from King Gerald's thorn tree," Samuel the Sixth answered quietly. "But, may I ask you, princess, whatever had happened to you?"

"Oh, I was helping Old William, our castle gardener dig up the turnips," the princess smiled. "Would you like to see the plants? I would like to show you my marigolds."

"Forgive me, but Princess Brittany, I would like to ask for your hand in marriage. I am a great knight. I became a squire when I was nine and started jousting since I was thirteen. I have never lost ever since. Will you marry me?" Samuel knelt in one knee.

"Dear me, no!" the princess gasped. "I barely knew you, and you're asking me to marry you? How about a tea perhaps?" she asked.

Instead of saying yes, Samuel just shook his head. "Nay, dear princess. I shall be going for now. It's a bit dark and I have to hurry," he politely refused. "Or I will miss the boat that crosses the other end of the lake."

"Oh, well then. I was hoping you could join me bake cakes for dinner, but I shall hurry along and give you muffins so that you won't be hungry on your way," and with that, Brittany hurried down towards pastry and took out a basket and loaded it with seven muffins. The princess then carried them out to the Great Hall.

"Here are your muffins, Prince Samuel the Sixth of Guppymouth," she handed the cloth-covered basket. "I wish you a friendly journey."

After that, the princess left the prince with her father and her mother. Samuel the Sixth looked curiously at King Frederic. "Is your daughter always like that, sir?"

"I'm afraid so," the king answered. "She's a very practical girl."

"I don't think I have made a good impression," Samuel said.

"Oh dear me, if Brittany's not meant to be with you, I do hope you'll be happy when you end up with the girl you'll marry," Queen Catherine smiled and tapped the blonde prince's shoulder.

Saying his farewells to the hospitable couple, Samuel the Sixth galloped away from the castle, with a promise that he'll be back sometime for tea or a cake. The king waved him good-bye, knowing that Brittany's not getting married anytime soon.

Brittany herself wasn't troubled with it, and she went on planting flowers and baking cakes and sewing clothes like nothing really mattered. The moon waned and waxed for several times and the seasons had changed, yet the princess remained as calm and composed and as happy as ever in her solitary life.

On a summer afternoon, a knight in bandages showed up on the castle doors again. He had his one arm slung on a sling that seemed to fit so snugly against his big arms. He curtsied at the steward and asked to be brought to the Great Hall.

"Good afternoon, my lord," the knight bowed slightly and winced in the pain that seemed to hinder him from bowing in front of King Frederic and Queen Catherine properly. "I am Prince Finn the Fifth of Frankenland, known for its rich textiles and mining, and I would like to ask if you have a princess."

"Why, yes, we have a princess, as a matter of fact. I shall send for her," the king smiled and turned to his wife. "Shall you call Brittany in, my dear?"

Queen Catherine moved to the other side of the hall and whispered something to the awaiting servant and the servant ran outside the hall. Finn assumed that the servant was off to call the princess.

A few moments later, Brittany skipped into the hall, her blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon. She smiled warmly at Finn, but then she asked in a calmed tone as she laid a flour-covered hand on the knight's velvet sleeve.

"Whatever had happened to you my lord?" they started to sit on a bench in the garden just below the hall.

"I fell from King Gerald's thorn tree," Finn answered.

"Oh, such a sorry tale," Brittany responded with a sad face. "I wonder why King Gerald had to let men climb a thorn tree just to let Princess Quinn get married."

"Because, princess, it is the way it's done," Prince Finn answered. He did not know what to make out of this princess who was very different from all the other princesses he had met. "I got the crown but I fell on the way down, by the way."

"What did King Gerald say when you fell?" Princess Brittany asked.

"He laughed at me, so did Princess Quinn," Prince Finn muttered.

"Dear me! Boy, am I glad that you didn't get to marry the girl," Brittany exclaimed.

"You're glad this happened to me?" Prince Finn asked with a hurtful voice.

"No," Brittany shook her head wildly. "But, come to think of it, Prince Finn. What if you got the bird and did not fall off the thorn tree? You would end up marrying a girl that would be nasty enough to laugh at someone when some misfortune happens to them."

Finn thought about it for a moment and smiled. "Something in there, princess."

"I'm glad it dawned in your point of view," Brittany smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Prince Finn, I have to go and attend to my ducks."

And with that, Brittany left the flabbergasted prince.

That night, as Prince Finn dined at the king's table, he talked of many things, such as saving maidens, hunting wild bears and shooting large carnivorous vultures, climbing tall mountains, Brittany listened with keen interest. Prince Finn had mistaken it to the thought that he had impressed the princess so when dinner was almost over, he requested for Brittany to remain.

"Princess, I have slain five dragons, saved fifteen maids and a queen, I have fought many battles, in land and in sea, I am a good archer, and I am stealthy knight. Now, Princess, after you have heard the tales of my courage and achievements, as well as the epic tale of my retrieval of Princess Quinn's crown, will you marry me?" Finn asked.

"Dear me, no! I am pretty aware you fell from the tree, but I would not marry you just to make you feel better," Brittany politely refused. "How about a cup of tea with my cat?"

"Nay, princess," he refused politely. "I shall retire to my quarters very soon. For I still have a long journey ahead of me on the morrow," he said as he slid off his stool and walked towards the hallway that led to his bedroom.

"Oh, dear. I must stay up a while tonight. For I will bake you some cookies to bring along the way, so that you might not feel the hunger brought upon by a long journey," Brittany said cheerfully. And with that, she too left the table and went straight to the pastry.

Early the next morning, Prince Finn had left the castle, with a pack of freshly-baked cookies on the pack of his horse. However, some hours after Prince Finn had left, another prince was standing in front of the castle doors. The servant led him in the hall, and the king was happy to see him.

The prince had no bandages like the two previous princes that came their way. He looked a little brusque and somehow his face were ragged by the risks of war.

"What brought you here, young prince?" the king asked.

"i would like to know the way towards King Gerald's castle," he growled. "I'd like to marry Princess Quinn and give her father a piece of my mind."

"State, young and er...brave prince, you name..." the king said with a fearful tone. "That I may know whether you're friend or foe."

"My name is Noah the Ninth, now show me the way," he growled again, King Frederic almost fell on his seat. Queen Catherine hurried to answer his question.

"Take the road that leads west from here," she answered.

"Well, hello, brave prince," Brittany was at the hall door and smiled at the grime-faced prince. "What good graces brought you here in our castle? Mind if you sit down for some tea?"

The prince was taken aback when someone spoke to him in such a polite manner. He smiled, a gesture he was never fond of doing and looked at the king and the queen. "You never said about having a princess."

"Well, you never asked," the king replied.

"Mind if we all sit down for some morning tea?" Brittany offered a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Nay, dear princess, you aren't that subtle, but you're too sweet. However, I shall proceed on my way now, I have to pluck that jeweled crown on Princess Quinn's thorn tree," Noah the Ninth said with determination.

"Dear me! I've known two princes fall from that tree, they told me their misfortunes firsthand. You should think a better idea than climb that tree," Brittany exclaimed, but then she averted her eyes on the biscuits. "How about I pack you a parcel of biscuits so you may be able to eat along the way."

Noah the Ninth couldn't refuse. He accepted the princess' parcel of biscuits and smiled. "You're too kind, dear princess. Will it be such a bother if you try to take me to the road?"

"I could ride with you until the crossing," the princess said thoughtfully. "I still have to finish my watercolor paintings, otherwise my cat would be so mad."

"You're funny, princess. A little one with humor. Alright then, you can ride with me until the crossing," Noah the Ninth smiled heartily. "And thank you very much for your biscuits. You have been so helpful."

"I wish you good luck and may you win Princess Quinn's heart. Otherwise if you don't she would end up unmarried and that would make two of us already," the princess chuckled a little. "I know she would be devastated. At least I know I will be happy."

There was a silence from Noah, but the knight answered with a peaceful chuckle. "Sure you are. How about we ride the plains now, princess?"

With a curt nod, Brittany whistled and a golden-brown horse came to her, galloping and strutting. She mounted the horse in one leap and she smiled at Noah's look of admiration. "I've been with him for many, many years. We know each other so much."

They rode on the road for a while and pretty soon, Brittany could see the crossing between two roads. "Take the left, it would take you straight to King Gerald's kingdom. Remember, young prince, sense beats strength!"

Again, Noah the Ninth thanked the princess, and he took the road to the kingdom. The princess turned her back and made her way back to the castle.

"Such a fine young lady and traveling alone?" a tan girl, around the princess' age smiled as she walked beside the horse. "Could you please tell me where the castle is?"

"I am making my way to the castle, ride with me," the princess said. She did not say she was the castle's princess, though, for fear that she might be murdered by the girl or robbed for that matter. She did not fear that she would be robbed, but she feared that she could not give something to the girl.

"What do you want from the castle?" the princess asked innocently.

"First off, I want to ask for food from the great lord. Perhaps a morsel, I don't want to take so much from him. And I want to repay his kindness with a song," the girl smiled.

"Where are you from?" the princess asked again. "You look very different."

"I came from the southwest. Way southwest," the tan girl answered. "My name is Santana. You?"

"Brittany," the girl smiled softly.

"Blimey, you got a beautiful name!" Santana exclaimed. "The prince that rode off on the west road, was he your master?"

"No, he was some prince who came to the castle earlier. He was asking about directions because he wanted to retrieve the crown that sits on top of a thorn tree," Brittany supplied the information to the tan girl. "To marry a princess."

"Why would someone demand such a ridiculous thing?" the brunette gasped. "One shouldn't take the challenge."

"Well, that's what I thought at first. Don't you think it would be such a waste of time and money?" the princess laughed out.

"Certainly, it is. But moreover, it would be such a waste of effort," Santana smiled as she walked beside the horse.

"Why don't you come up here and ride behind me," the princess offered her horse. "It seemed that you looked weary enough."

"Nah," Santana shook her head. "But I would love to walk beside your horse."

Suddenly, the princess got down her horse and walked beside Santana. "I would like to walk beside you, too."

"You're a strange girl," Santana remarked. "Strange but beautiful, just like dolphins."

"Dolphins? Aren't those the fishes that jump over the water in great circles?" the blonde smiled brightly, and if Santana were to judge, the blonde's smile was as bright as day.

"Yes, you're right," Santana smiled.

"Have you seen a real one?" the princess asked.

"Of course, when I was working in a ship," Santana smiled. "But for years, I have been wandering inland, away from the sea – a wayfaring minstrel."

The princess smiled deftly at the idea of having a minstrel at her table. The sun was almost halfway down and she's hurrying up a bit for lunch. But, the castle was in her sight and she started to walk faster.

"Will it be alright if we go in?" Santana thought carefully. "Without even asking?"

"It will be," Brittany replied. "The king is a good fellow. He doesn't have much, but he's a good fellow."

Santana looked up the forebuilding quietly and smiled. "Well then, I'll have to play a song for him in exchange for a piece bread."

They came over the portcullis of the castle, and into the inner bailey. The great hall was opened for the both of them, but they avoided to enter it. Instead, Brittany took the minstrel underneath the oak tree.

"You can play for the princess, and perhaps, she might give you a place to rest, too," Brittany smiled.

"Blimey, you're the princess? Soul of the Snix!" Santana exclaimed loudly, and scaring off a humungous cat that was sitting on the heap of leaves.

"Lord Tubbington, please behave yourself. We have a visitor," the princess mumbled and then turned to Santana apologetically. "I'm sorry, did my cat scare you off? He hasn't had any brownies for today that's why he's a bit grumpy," the princess smiled at the awe-stricken Santana.

"Of course, it would be very impractical for you to call me princess, otherwise it would become a very awkward situation. So, you could just sing for me in exchange for a piece of bread," the princess smiled.

"I...I, uhh," Santana stammered. "Blimey, I don't know what to say," she breathed out nervously.

"Come on, sit down with me," Brittany begged. "You can tell me one of those stories about the dolphins."

"Alright," Santana smiled. "But forgive me, it won't be a very interesting story."

"Coming from you, I think it will be. Have you ever surveyed lands? Or rode a cart, or farmed?"

"That and a lot more, princess," Santana smiled, willing to share her stories with her newfound friend.

"Tell me," Brittany said with curious interest. "I want to know how people do it."

"Well, I surveyed lands in Barcelona, it's somewhere far down southwest from where we are sitting," Santana said. "It would take months and months to travel on foot, but anyways, I work for an old uncle, measuring the lands for landlords and calculating how each square foot should cost."

"You must have been good with numbers," Brittany remarked.

"I could teach you sometime," Santana smiled. "I could teach you how to make brooms, too. Or make a canoe, or...whittle and knit."

"You know so much!" Brittany exclaimed. "We should be upstairs so you can meet my parents."

Hand in hand, the two girls walked along the spiral stone stairs, straight to the great hall. The king and the queen were sitting on their thrones and there was something in their eyes that twinkled.

"Mother, Father, I want you to meet my friend," Brittany said. "Her name is Santana and she is a minstrel."

Santana bowed low before the king, and waited for the king to tell her to get up. "Well, do make yourself comfortable, young minstrel. Tell me, whose kingdom have you been?"

"I have been in the courts of Cornwall, my lord," the tan minstrel said. "That must have been many moons ago. I have been traveling from village to village."

"You must have been far and wide," the queen said in awe. "Have you seen the Norman kingdoms?"

"Yes, my lady. I have been there, at the battle of Nansac last year," Santana smiled. "I had to leave at the night of the castle's downfall. But, this isn't the time to tell that sorrowful story, my lady."

"Indeed, indeed," the queen smiled. "Brittany, how about you take her to the guest's bedroom?"

"You have been very kind, my lady. Allow me to repay your kindness with a song tonight," Santana smiled as she looked at the queen.

"If it pacifies your soul, young minstrel," the queen smiled. "And Brittany, please come back here once you're done with your errand," the queen smiled.

"Yes, Mother," Brittany smiled, then led Santana away and towards the guest room on the second floor of the solar.

"Your parents will have a surprise to tell you," Santana smiled as she took off her cloak from her body.

"Are you sure? How are you certain of that?" the princess asked.

"I could sense it."

"We'll see about that, then. I shall be going now. It's better if you rest your feet after your long walk," Brittany said, excusing herself. "I'll be back to call you for supper."

Santana rested her feet, but some few minutes later, the blonde came bursting inside the room, her chest heaving up and down, but in her face was a big, happy smile.

"You're right!" she exclaimed.

"I'm right?"

"Yes. You're right! My parents told me I will be having a brother or a sister soon enough!" Brittany gushed as she had a very difficult time containing her giggles.

"Say, isn't that a wonderful news?" Santana gushed. "I would like to sing them a good song tonight," she added.

"Nay, don't trouble yourself with such a little torment of the mind. Come, let's watch the sunset on the wall-walk," Brittany offered. Santana followed the princess out into the deep, dark hallways and they emerged into the large stone roof of the forebuilding, and it was only until then Santana could see the great stretch of land beyond her.

"The sun is almost setting," she whispered silently to herself and Brittany looked at her.

"Yes, and the night shall come by," the blonde responded. They somehow shared a look and they both giggled.

Brittany was about to say something else when Old William called them for supper. After the meal, Santana took out her instrument, and played a song for the queen. The castle was filled with music, something that King Frederic wasn't accustomed to, but then he smiled and clapped in tune of the melody and Santana spurred on to sing better.

_Once a princess was a lark_

_She flies at dawn and rests at dark_

_'Tis she sings in her great abode_

_A story shank she had foretold_

_A wand'ring minstrel fair and young_

_Heard the princess sing her song_

_Far cry and weep at night,_

_The minstrel listened till the morning light_

_Feathers light and plume so high_

_The king set out a dreamy sigh_

_Her beauty's like the flowers spring_

_Share the glory of the queen_

_Once a princess was a lark_

_She flies at dawn and rests at dark_

_'Tis she sings in her great abode_

_A story shank she had foretold_

_A wand'ring minstrel fair and young_

_Heard the princess sing her song_

_Far cry and weep at night,_

_The minstrel listened till the morning light_

_Year and yeomen they might pass_

_Jewels of the earth to find at last_

_But the minstrel, fair at heart_

_Kept the promise of the lark._

The music faded and Santana bowed low, signaling to everyone that she had finished her song. The King clapped his hands and he grinned. "Young minstrel, stay as you like in my court, for without you, this court shall never be the same as this night."

And so it was, Santana stayed at the courts of King Frederic each night for almost a year, playing for the king and the queen. On other times, she and Brittany would crawl into the highest tower at night, and under the pale moonlight, Santana would sing to the princess in silent hums and trickles of her musical instrument.

During the day, Santana helps with Old William plant and plow the land, and with her help, the castle gardens were in bloom all year round, which is much to Brittany's pleasure. Santana also showed great skill in tapestry and painting. She sometimes looks after the horses and on rare days, she helped the village men plan out bridges, print out books, survey lands and lay out plans for houses.

But what Brittany loved about Santana staying with her were the late-night stories of the places Santana had been. Especially about the kingdom of España, where Santana was born and where she grew up. Brittany also loved the stories of the people who lived far from them, with great oceans between them, who were red-skinned and very brave. She won't even believe that Santana had seen a nut as big as her head!

Each story plants something in Brittany's heart – a dream and each day she spends with the minstrel with her, that dream grows.

It had been almost a year, and Santana and Brittany had grown so deeply attached to each other. Brittany can't bring herself to think of how she used to live without the minstrel beside her. And just like now, how the minstrel's hands soothe over the strings of her instrument – it is one thing she would definitely miss if ever the minstrel has to leave.

"It's beautiful," Brittany stared into the deep, dark orbs that seemed to swallow her soul and pull her into Santana's dark, treachery but oh so beautiful soul.

"What? The stars? Yes, they are, and they hold secrets of long ago," Santana whispered. They were both perched up on the highest window of the castle's highest tower, with only the light from the moon providing them the chance to see something.

Santana plucked two strings together, resounding a soulful whine from the instrument, and she started to sing.

_Two hearts...two heart that strive..._

_To beat a single line..._

_Two stracrossed souls.._

_To life a single life..._

_And I love you..._

_From the deep oceans..._

_To the highest mountains..._

_To the stars and back..._

"Santana, I want to be with you," Brittany declared. "My mother has given birth to my sister, Victoria, we can now leave here."

"You are a princess, Brittany. You must stay here," Santana said as she cupped the blonde's cheek with her hand. "A very special princess."

"And you are a very special minstrel," Brittany smiled into the hand as she tried to lean into Santana's warmth. "I don't want to spend a life without you, no matter how grand., no matter how extraordinary. Because my life would only be extraordinary if you are spending it with me. Without you, I will just be a common princess, just another girl,hoping to find her prince. And I wouldn't probably find him, because a minstrel had taken my heart."

Santana planted a soft kiss on Brittany's forehead. "And you have mine, my love. You have mine. If it will please you, we can ask for your father to let us leave tomorrow."

There was a satisfied silence between the two girls as they watched the moonlight kiss the rolling hills beyond them.

"Can we leave tomorrow morning?" Brittany asked. "I want to stay for a day at King Gerald's kingdom."

"Yes, we can leave tomorrow morning. But why Brittany, why would you want to stay there?"

"I heard Noah the Ninth had returned from his second quest and he will have to retrieve the golden crown from the thorn tree tomorrow morning," Brittany said. "I want to see it."

"Well, if that's what you want, my love. Let it be," Santana smiled.

True enough, King Frederic had let them leave the next morning. He had given Santana a horse, five year's worth of gold and several gemstones, which Santana and Brittany hid under their thick cloaks. Santana was given a bow, a quiver of arrows, a sword and a harp. Brittany on the other hand had a bow and arrow and a sword.

They did not bring anything, for they know that they can have a home wherever they lay their heads.

As they were nearing the great kingdom of King Gerald the Gallant, there was a large mob of people on the outer courtyards of the castle. Being on horses, Santana and Brittany could easily see Noah the Ninth get out of the castle to the courtyards. He seemed to be bigger than ever, and he carried a big ax.

With two huge blows against the thorn tree, the tree came toppling down, along with the crown. He easily plucked it from the top of the thorn tree and handed it to King Gerald with a curt bow.

"Now, I will have the hand of Princess Quinn," he said to King Gerald.

"But you cut down the tree!" the king was beside with rage.

"My king, the quest was to retrieve the crown, not to climb the tree," Noah the Ninth smiled. "One practical princess told me that sense is better than strength. I have succeeded in the quests my lord. Now I want to claim what is rightfully mine!"

And with that, King Gerald had no choice but hand his daughter's hand in marriage. When Noah the Ninth started to take Princess Quinn's hand, Brittany and Santana started to turn down the road that leads east of them.

"I reckon you're the princess that told Noah sense beats the strength?" Santana smiled as she looked at Brittany.

"Yes, it was me. I can't believe King Gerald fell for it," Brittany smiled. "And Noah was smart enough to do it."

"I knew you were a special princess," Santana smiled as she held the blonde's hand across her own.

"Am I? I thought a minstrel made me special," Brittany smiled and she took on a serious look. "I want to ride with you."

And with that, Santana halted her horse, and hoisted Brittany in front of her, in such a way that Brittany would be able to lean back and she could rest her head on Santana's chest. With a dreamy sigh, they took off to the extremely darkening purple twilight. The two of them pulled a thick fur cloak to cover their skin from the cool air. Huge and towering mountains with ice caps loomed above them, but they weren't afraid.

"Where do you want to go?" Santana asked the dozing princess.

"Someplace where there are elephants."


End file.
